The Golden Dragons
The Golden Dragons are a fictional subset of students who attend Golden Eagle High School in the roleplaying thread, Superhero 101. Originally created by Blarg, this group has evolved and expanded into the Superhero 102 thread as well. Overview *'Year Founded': 1998 *'Number of Members': Roughly 200, numbers fluctuate frequently *'Base of Operations': Golden Eagle High The Golden Dragons is a small gang located within Golden Eagle High, with all of its members attending the school. They have never managed to expand outside the school. Quite typically, as soon as a Golden Dragon leaves the school they either become part of one of Paragon’s many large gangs, or they end up rotting in jail off and on for the rest of their lives for armed robbery and the like. History The Golden Dragons have only been “official” (in the loosest form of the word) since 1998, when several enterprising bullies wanted to get themselves organized so that they could pull off bigger crimes. Since those days, it has only been a “real” gang every few years. At the moment, it is much more like a bullying clique than a true gang. Most of the members are simply the “cool kids,” or the kids who want to be cool by hanging out with the “cool kids.” But every once in awhile a teenager comes to the school and takes charge, getting them organized either through intelligence, strength, or sheer charismatic ability, letting them cause real problems for the school and students alike. Some notable members of the Golden Dragons, both former and current: Bulk and Skull These two can hardly be considered different people. One was almost never seen without the other. Childhood friends, Bulk and Skull both come from fairly wealthy families in Paragon who wanted their children to grow up and use their powers responsibly. But mostly just to get rid of them. Bulk was a mutant with the power to move faster than a human’s naked eye can follow, and was a tall overweight boy. Skull was gifted with magical affinity, and he specialized in illusions. Both have left the school, but for a brief time, under their control, the Golden Dragons managed to lie, cheat and steal their way to infamy. Neither have been seen since leaving. Billy DeConzo From the Gemini Park area of Galaxy City, Billy was raised on the streets. Although most wouldn’t typically call him “intelligent,” he does certainly know how to survive in the worst of conditions. Billy is a mutant with the power to grow the crystal-like growth all over his body into a thick sheet of diamond-like armor, and is so strong that he could easily lift a truck if he really wanted. But although simply seeing the large, horned, bullying teenager would send almost anyone scurrying, Billy does have a softer side. He really does want to finish High School, no matter how hard it is for him, and he has a dream to someday go to veterinary school and become a zookeeper. Ever since his childhood he loved animals, and would frequently nurse injured ones back to health. But for now, he stays with the Golden Dragons, bullying smarter but weaker students into giving him the answers to tests, so that someday he can finally accomplish his dream. Aidan Murrow Hailing from Beverly Hills, CA, Aidan is the son of a successful lawyer father and a supermodel mother. Despite being an only child, he never got much attention from his parents and so when he discovered he had the ability to create an energy aura around his body capable of propelling any physical objects away, he kept it secret. They didn't figure out their son was a mutant until he self-enrolled himself into Golden Eagle High school and booked himself a flight to the east coast. As a member of the Golden Dragons, he uses his influence, power and good looks to get girls rather than money, and just like his mother, he loves being the center of attention and the teen girls in Lakeview are happy to oblige. Jonathan Christus See here Katie Cooper Katie or Kat (AKA Cheshire Kat, for her crooked toothy grin) is one of the wandering bullies that is part of the Golden Dragons. Kat is short and has a small frail build that she hides, by wearing multiple layers of clothing. She wears her hair in ponytails, as many as she can fit on her head, then colors them with colorized-hairspray. She also had numerous facial piercings. She isn't very smart and only tends to be happy when she is bullying someone. A coward at heart, she tries to control the situation so odds always lean towards her favor. She uses her small size to sneak in and out of fights, and prefers ambush style attacks instead of toe-to-toe fighting. She has both super strength and stone melee abilities, but hasnt developed any particular fighting finese or skill. Despite having dramatic offensive power, she has no defensive abilties.